


A Most Logical Conclusion

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: 221B Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cosplay, IFD Drabble Challenge, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock enjoys to cosplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Logical Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the International Fanworks Drabble Challenge. Yes, I know it's technically over 100 words, but I went with the 221B ficlet format since it's in the Sherlock Fandom :)
> 
> Comments, kudos, or constructive criticism always welcome. You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/).

“Why must I do this again?” John tugged on his gold-colored shirt and fidgeted in the black fitted trousers; he wasn’t thrilled at the way the fabric gently gripped his skin.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he added the final bit of glue and placed the latex piece over his ear. “I attended that Doctor What event with you. This seemed like an appropriate engagement for you to reciprocate.”

“Doctor _Who_ ,” John corrected him.

Sherlock shrugged, ignoring the way John shifted restlessly behind him, as he grabbed the flesh-toned makeup and proceeded to blend in the edges. He watched John leave and heard the click of the kettle. Sherlock had done this so many times over the years that it didn’t take him long. Once complete, he padded softly to his bedroom.

John was nursing a cuppa when Sherlock emerged. He took in the tall, lean man: same pants and boots as John, blue shirt, and a set of pointy ears. He even had a tricorder.

“Never would have thought you one to cosplay,” John said. “Especially, not over _Star Trek_.”

Sherlock cocked his head, already in character, “It is the most logical conclusion. This is the most scientific and rational individual to imitate.”

John laughed as he grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. He responded with a smile, “Berk.”


End file.
